les miserables the later years
by becc-gallanter
Summary: This is a sequel to What Happened To Her. Cosette and Marius are happily married but someone is after Cosette.and if you read then you must review.it's the law
1. Default Chapter

a/n: this story takes place almost a year after the last scene in the play of Les Miserables in the scene when Jean Valjean dies. (by the way Marius is the mayor of Paris and owns two factories, and he doesn't allow the foreman to fire anyone without checking with him first)  
  
Summery: Cosette and Marius are happily married but someone is after Cosette.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Cosette and Marius were happily married lived in Paris. It had almost been a year ever since Jean Valjean past away (Cosette and Marius had also got married on the very same day that Jean Valjean past away), and whenever Cosette saw a father with his child on the street, she would start to think about her father again. But she was getting better, she use to cry at lest once a day, but she no longer did that.  
  
"Marius, I'm going to town, I'll be back in about an hour," called Cosette to her husband Marius who was up stairs working in the study.  
  
"Alright just be careful," said Marius.  
  
"Why do you tell me to be careful every time I go out?" asked Cosette  
  
"I don't know, you're my wife, it's my job to protect you." Said Marius *********** Later that day when Cosette got to town and got the stuff that she needed for home (she has a really beautiful chestnut colored horse named chestnut. Chestnut was only two years old so she had a lot of energy to pull the carriage, and even thought she and Marius had a closed carriage and a driver Cosette still enjoyed driving a horse and carriage). When she was walking back to the carriage she heard someone calling.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
Cosette turned around to see a tall man probably in his late forties, he had a lot of scars on his face, as if he had bin violently scratched by a cat.  
  
"Excuse me mad'moiselle, but what if your name?" asked the man  
  
"Cosette Pontmercy, why?" asked Cosette.  
  
The man did not answer.  
  
"Cosette hmm, pardon me for asking but who is your father?" asked the man.  
  
"Jean Valjean," said Cosette sounding confused.  
  
The man took no note of this whatsoever. "And were is he know?" asked the man.  
  
"He's not." said Cosette.  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
(Cosette took a deep breath) "He passed away almost a year ago." Said Cosette.  
  
"oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." Said the man, but he really did not sound like it.  
  
"Well if you are done interrogating me about me and my family, then I need to get home to my husband." Said Cosette.  
  
As the man watched Cosette walk away he thought to himself,  
  
"sooo, that's Cosette."  
  
**************************** when Cosette got home she put chestnut away and went straight inside and went up to her and Marius's bed room and sat down in the rocking chair by the fire place.  
  
About two minutes later Marius came to the doorway.  
  
"Cosette what's wrong?" asked Marius  
  
Marius was incredible. He could always tell when there was something bothering Cosette.  
  
"Nothing" said Cosette  
  
"Cosette, if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." Said Marius  
  
"alright, when I was in town a man stopped me and was questioning me about my fa.., my fa.."  
  
"your father?" asked Marius  
  
Cosette nodded and started sobbing into her hands. Marius pulled her close to him.  
  
"I had a feeling that this day would come when you would be in danger." Said Marius shaking his head.  
  
"I just don't understand, why are those people after me, what did I ever do to anyone ?" asked Cosette. Marius took a deep breath.  
  
"They do have anything just against you, it was mostly against...., against....your father. They didn't like your father because they thought that just because he stole that loaf of bread that he was a criminal at heart, but you and I both know that he had a hear of gold, so the only reason that they are against you is because you are his daughter, and the only way that I can think of to protect you is if I stay with you at all times." Said Marius  
  
Cosette nodded just nodded. *********** Later that day Cosette and Marius went to town they saw the man and Cosette pointed him out to Marius.  
  
  
  
a/n: sorry for the cliffhanger but it was the only place that I really felt right about stopping for the next chapter. 


	2. The Barricades

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Cosette stared out her bedroom window, thinking about her beloved Marius. Just then she saw a young blond haired man and a little boy around the age of six or seven.  
  
"Did you see Marius at the barricades yet?" asked the little boy  
  
"Yes." Said the man  
  
It was at that moment that Cosette realized that they might be talking about her Marius. Not wasting any time she rushed out her bedroom and out the front door. She had been running for about three minutes when she came to the barricades, she saw Marius but before she could call out to him she was shot. She was able to muster up enough strength to call to him. Marius turned around to see his beloved Cosette lying on the ground. He ran right over to her (of course) and took her in his arms. Her once beautiful hair was now matted and dull. He could see her wound clearly throw her torn dress. He brushed her hair out of her now pail face. Marius was completely speechless, what could he say, seeing Cosette in this state was like a nightmare.  
  
"Cosette, what happened, who did this to you?" asked Marius  
  
"I don't know all I know is that there was a gun pointed at you I put my hand up to push it away; the bullet went right through my hand, traveling through her chest and out my back." Said Cosette  
  
"But why did you come here?" asked Marius  
  
"I came to take you home." and with that she fell limp in his arms, Cosette was dead.  
  
*************************** Marius bolted up in bed drenched in an icy sweat. He looked at the woman sleeping next to him. The dream had been so real, his beloved Cosette had died instead of Eponine. He didn't think he could go back to sleep, so he got slowly out of bed, trying not to wake Cosette. He walked over to the pitcher to pour himself a glass of water.  
  
"Marius, what are you doing up?" asked Cosette propping herself up in bed.  
  
"Its nothing go back to sleep." Said Marius.  
  
"Marius, you know that you can tell me anything." Said Cosette  
  
"Alright, said Marius sitting on the bed, "I had this horrible nightmare that you came to the barricades and got shot." Said Marius  
  
Cosette put her hand on top of his. "It was just a dream."  
  
"I know, thank god for that." Said Marius kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
Marius tried to go back to sleep, but all he could think about the dream; he had never dreamed something so horrible in his life.  
**************************  
  
The next Marius told Cosette all the details about the dream.  
  
"Marius did that really happen to anyone?" asked Cosette  
  
"Well, almost the same thing happened to Eponine."  
  
"Wasn't Eponine the one helped you find me, so what happened to her?" asked Cosette  
  
"Well, after she delivered the letter to your house, and she was coming back to the back to the barricades she was shot." Said Marius. At that moment there was a knock at the door  
  
"I'll get it." Said Cosette getting up to go answer the door, when Cosette opened the door she saw the man that was interrogating her in town, she immediately slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Marius  
  
"It was the man that was interrogating me in town." Said Cosette  
  
"Come hear." Said Marius pulling Cosette behind him. (Marius opens the door again)  
  
"May I help you?" asked Marius once he opened the door  
  
"Yes I would like to speak to Cosette Pontmercy please." Said the man  
  
"What do you want with her?" asked Marius still holding Cosette back behind him  
  
"What is it to you?" Asked the man  
  
"I am her husband, and I am trying to protect her against people like you, so if you have a problem with that then you can get off my property." Said Marius  
  
"Fine" said the man, and with that he stormed of for the main street.  
  
Right after he closed the door he turned to Cosette.  
  
"I'm going to go lay down, I'm suddenly feeling very dizzy." Said Cosette putting her hand to her head. 


	3. News

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
a/n: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I have not updated in so long.  
  
A week later Cosette still was feeling dizzy. "Marius I'm going down to the doctor." Cosette called up the stairs to her husband who was working in the parlor.  
  
"I'm a little hesitant about letting you go out alone." Said Marius coming over to her  
  
"Marius I'll be fine. It's the middle of the day and there are people all around." Said Cosette  
  
"Well at least bring Casey and Bruno with you (their dogs)."  
  
"All right."  
  
*************************  
  
"Alright, Mad'moiselle Pontmercy, I have found out why you have been so dizzy lately." Said the doctor  
  
"Why?" asked Cosette with fear in her voice  
  
'Your pregnant." Said the doctor  
  
"What. I'm pregnant." Asked Cosette looking shocked, the doctor nodded  
  
"Just be careful not to be on your feet to much."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. My husband is very protective of me and once I tell him he is going to try to have me sitting for the entire time that I am pregnant."  
  
*************************  
  
When Cosette got back home she went strait up to stairs to lie down, Casey and Bruno at her heals (a/n Casey and Bruno are both golden retrievers). When she got to the bed room she went strait to the bed and lay down.  
  
"I wish my father was here." Said Cosette closing her eyes  
  
"Hello Cosette" said a deep voice; Cosette opened her eyes to see her father standing at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Papa, but I can't be your, your..dead."  
  
"Yes, well I needed to come down and talk to you." Said Valjean, Cosette stood up and walked over to were he stood  
  
"About what?" asked Cosette  
  
"Cosette listen to me carefully, you will be having a baby in nine months and you are in grave danger."  
  
"I know that someone is after me but I don't know who."  
  
"Its Javert's brother. Now listen I have to go but I promise you I will be back."  
  
"Papa, wait I..." but before she could finish he was gone.  
  
"Cosette, who were you talking to?" asked Marius coming into the room  
  
"My father." Said Cosette  
  
"Oh god, you need to lie down." Said Marius sounding worried, Cosette started to say something but before she could say a single word Marius lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Now listen to me Cosette, I want you to stay in bed." Said Marius  
  
"Alright, but there is something I need to tell you." Said Cosette  
  
"No, you can tell me later. Right now you need to get some rest." Said Marius  
  
"Alright." Said Cosette, Marius left the room and went down to the parlor. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Cosette. 'What could be so important that she needs to tell me? If any thing ever happened to her, like before we were married I don't know what I'd do.' Thought Marius, just then Marius remembered the dream that he had about a week ago. Could that have been a sign of what might be coming?  
  
"Hello Marius." Marius immediately looked up and saw none other than his old friend Eponine Thénardier.  
  
"Eponine, no it can't be you're..you're.."  
  
"Dead. I know, but I needed to warn you about something." Said Eponine  
  
"What? Asked Marius standing up  
  
"Well since Cosette will be having a baby I thought..."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Marius stopping her, "Cosette is going to have a baby?!"  
  
"That's right but the other thing that I need to tell you is that Cosette is in grave danger."  
  
"I know that she's in danger but who is it that she is in danger from?"  
  
"It's Javert's brother." said Eponine  
  
"How do you know." Asked Marius  
  
"Gavroche figured it out." Said Eponine, Marius could remember the Eponine's spirited little brother who was always hanging around at the café with the students. Gavroche had gone over the barricades to get more ammunition from the corpses when he was shot, "marius listen I have to go but I will be back." Marius nodded, right after Eponine disappeared Marius went quickly up stars.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Marius shaking Cosette awake  
  
"Tell you what?" asked Cosette propping herself up  
  
"Tell me that you were pregnant."  
  
"Well I tried but you didn't give me the chance. You said that you wanted me to get some rest."  
  
"Well I thought that you might have been delirious, but now I really want you to get some sleep." Cosette nodded  
  
"Marius, wait a minute," said Cosette, a little fear in her voice, "what are we going to do about that man? He knows were we live now."  
  
"O.k., I have thought about that and the only solution that I could come up with is to move. Not out of the country, just to a new house. We'll need a bigger one once the baby is born."  
  
A/N: once again I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I was very busy with school and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. 


End file.
